Bajo las Estrellas
by Silly Love Song
Summary: Ha pasado algun tiempo desde las batallas contra Marte y Saturno, sin embargo, Koga sigue sintiendose culpable por haber herido a sus amigos mientras estaba poseido por Apsu ¿Podra su amiga la santa del Aguila librarlo de sus penas? One-Shot Koga x Yuna OOC


**Bajo las Estrellas**

Se encontraban recostados en el pasto, con las manos entrelazadas (aunque ninguno de los dos adolescentes se había percatado de ello, y en caso de que lo hiciera no parecía molestarle), observando el cielo nocturno y las estrellas que brillaban en él.

Yuna- Él fue el primero en romper el silencio, su voz era suave y lenta y a ella su manera de pronunciar su nombre le sonó como un susurro.

-¿Qué sucede?- Fue su respuesta, su voz en un tono un poco más alto.

-Lo siento.- Koga giro su cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos, por unos instantes se vio reflejado en esos hermosos orbes azules- por el incidente de Apsu y también por lo que paso con los Palasianos y también por…

-Deja de disculparte.- Lo corto dirigiéndole una mirada severa la cual se fue suavizando unos segundos después- no fue tu culpa, no tenías control sobre ti m…

-Pero debí de haberlo tenido-. Esta vez fue Koga quien interrumpió- si no hubiera sido tan débil nada de eso hubiera pasado, y tú, Soma y los demás no hubieran resultado heridos.

Yuna levanto su abdomen de manera que estuviera con la espalda contra el césped al igual que él. Levanto su mano izquierda a la altura de su cara, y suponiendo lo peor Koga cerro sus ojos mientras se preparaba mentalmente para un fuerte dolor en su mejilla y posteriormente para un largo sermón.

Sin embargo, dicho dolor nunca en llego, abrió sus ojos lentamente, justo a tiempo para ver como una de las suaves y blancas manos de la chica entraba en contacto con su la piel de su rostro, no como una bofetada, para el asombro del santo de Pegaso, sino como una caricia.

A pesar de estar asombrado por la repentina muestra de afecto de la santa de águila el joven no dijo palabra alguna para objetar y simplemente dejo que aquella bella mano, la cual nunca había llegado a notar que oliera tan bien, siguiera trazando el contorno de su mejilla izquierda.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habría pasado sin que ninguno de los dos hubiera dicho alguna palabra, bien podían haber pasado unos cuantos minutos, o también podía ser que ya estuvieran así desde hace horas, pero Koga ya había decidido que podría quedarse así por el resto de sus días, solamente sintiendo la mano de la rubia rozándose contra su cara, mientras las estrellas del firmamento resplandecían sobre ellos y los únicos sonidos que se oían eran aquellos del cantar de los grillos y las respiraciones de ambos santos de Athena.

-Disculpándote no cambiaras nada-. Al final fue ella la que rompió un silencio que le pareció eterno pero inesperadamente placentero- Independientemente del hecho de que hayas tenido control sobre ti mismo o no, lo hiciste, nos heriste a mí, a Soma, a Ryuho, a Haruto, a Edén, a Seiya e incluso a la señorita Saori-. Aquellas palabras se enterraron dentro de Koga como si fueran dagas formadas por el cosmos de un santo dorado y arrojadas a alta velocidad con una gran cantidad de fuerza y enojo.

El joven Pegaso no supo que responder, así que simplemente agacho la cabeza, esas palabras le habían afectado más de lo que creyó y el hecho que vinieran de alguien a quien el apreciaba tanto no las suavizaba en absoluto, al contrario, hacían que la presión invisible ubicada en algún lugar de su pecho se incrementara.

-Pero a pesar de eso no te culpamos-. Koga levanto la mirada para encontrarse con su atesorada amiga sonriéndole- Ni yo ni ninguno de los demás y ¿sabes porque?

-Porque te queremos, Koga.- no le dio oportunidad de replicar porque siguió hablando- y cuando tú quieres a una persona nunca lo dejas de hacer, sin importar cuanto te lastimen.- una sola lagrima descendía por uno de sus azules ojos- nosotros hemos sufrido por ti en la misma cantidad en la que tú has sufrido por nosotros, pero jamás hemos dejado que eso arruine la relación que todos compartimos, simplemente nos remendamos entre nosotros y seguimos adelante.

Por mucho que el joven de pelo rojo intentara contenerse, después de oír las palabras de su amiga simplemente no pudo soportarlo más, y sujetándola por los hombros, rompió a llorar.

-Yo lo siento tanto-. Su voz sonaba entrecortada y tenía dificultad para pronunciar las palabras, antes de que Yuna pudiera darse cuenta el chico había enterrado la cabeza entre sus hombros

Manchando de lágrimas el vestido amarillo que ella siempre acostumbraba llevar

-Está bien, está bien-. Le susurraba en el oído mientras sus manos se posaban en su cuello y sus dedos se cerraban en el cabello rojizo del desconsolado muchacho- No importa lo que hayas hecho, nosotros te seguiremos queriendo sin importar lo que pase.

Su cabeza descendió de su hombro hacia su pecho, donde finalmente se acomodó entre su mentón y clavícula, su respiración seguía siendo irregular pero ignorando eso Koga parecía haber recuperado la compostura

-No los merezco, a ninguno de ustedes, sobre todo a ti, has hecho y sufrido demasiado por mí.

Quedo un poco sorprendida por las palabras dichas por su amigo, pero nada de eso logro superar la sorpresa que se llevó cuando unos momentos después de abandonar su cuello con la cabeza, la miro directamente los ojos, enlazo sus dedos y finalmente acerco su cara para que sus labios se encontraran en un beso.

Ninguno de los dos supo si había sido de duración corta o larga, lo que si sabían es que lo disfrutaron, más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, y cuando a duras penas consiguieron separarse, se miraron inmediatamente, deseosos de repetir la acción, y así lo hicieron varias veces, hasta que se tuvieron que separar debido a la básica necesidad del aire

-¿A qué se debió eso?- pregunto ella, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas e intentaba apartar la mirada del chico quien hace poco le había otorgado su primer beso el cual ella no tuvo ni la mas minima intención de rechazar.

-Fue un agradecimiento.- respondió mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, su rostro igual de rojo que el de ella, la diferencia era que el no intentaba apartar la mirar, de hecho, estaba intentando hacer que ella lo mirara- por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Yuna se encontraba apunto de decir algo más cuando Koga volvió a besarla, esta vez con más pasión que las anteriores, el santo de Pegaso se levantó un momento para poder acomodar sus piernas de manera que cada una quedara a un lado de su cadera y después uso sus manos para aquellas pertenecientes a la santa de águila sobre su cabeza, sin embargo, ella las soltó y las envolvió en su cuello.

Se besaron una vez más

Cuando se separaron él fue el primero en hablar

-Te amo.

-Yo también.


End file.
